Argument
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: Although Rock doesn't really know what it's about.


It was a pretty regular day.

I had been gliding across the city with Rush letting the wind breeze through the soft part of my armor.  
When all of a sudden I heard.

"Come onnnnnnn Blues!" Coming from a very familiar Bass. I sighed and turned around.  
I was Megaman. I'm here to stop altercations between fellow robots...this would be my problem.

I see a bright red flash and a little bit of yellow stream pass me. Protoman?  
Bass flew past me too. That's when I knew.  
They were at it again.

I sighed to myself before Rush nodded.  
We were going to chase after those idiots.

The wind hit my face and we were going almost as fast as if there was a real crisis. Finally Protoman stopped down at a nearby forest.  
It seemed like he wanted to settle things. I was really curious. Protoman was normally very elusive. Not ready for a fight at any moment.  
Protoman sure enough never egged Bass on. Even though I couldn't say he was the nicest. He always remained civil. It was bass that always flew off the handle.  
Something told me this wasn't just another squabble. I didn't want myself to be seen. So I landed a lot farther then they did and walked for a little bit until I found myself behind a tree.  
When I landed Rush had already left. I guess I could call him back when I got to the bottom of things.  
I peaked from behind the tree.

"Why are you following me?!" Protoman shouted. He sounded completely irrational and irritated. Like I'd never heard him before.  
He always so calm cool and collected, what could've happened?

"Listen...Blues." Bass started. Protoman cut him off.

"I don't care what you have to say to me. It was a mistake and I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to see you. So leave." Protoman shouted.

"There you go again running away! You're always running from fights and relationships!" Bass said shouting back. Protoman looked even more agitated.

"You don't know anything about me. You're completely ignorant you could never understand!" Protoman shouted. Bass took a deep breath.

"Obviously, I felt something. That's why I'm chasing you. That's why I'm not trying to fight you." Bass said. Protoman looked down he didn't say a word Bass continued.

"Blues, for once can you just let down your wall. You didn't feel that way in the heat of the moment. I just want to..."

"You don't even know what you want. I'm leaving. Don't call me by that name. You don't have the right." Protoman said that calmly, got on his ProtoShield and flew off before Bass could even respond.

Bass cursed under his breath and sat on the ground. I moved to leave but I heard Bass' voice.

"Mega-dweeb. I know you're there come out." Bass said. I could hear the irritation in his voice. I came from the tree quietly.

Looking at Bass up close he looked defeated. He took off his helmet and threw it on the ground and started playing with the grass.

It was a second before he said anything to me. Then he looked up from where I was standing. I sat down next to him, but a little far back.

"So how much did you hear?" Bass asked.

"All of it...but it didn't make much sense." I admitted. I honestly didn't get it. Protoman was acting irrationally and Bass was being apologetic and sentimental it just didn't make sense.

"Yeah sometimes life doesn't make much sense...has he always been like that?" Bass asked me.

"Like what?"

"So...headstrong...so stubborn." Bass muttered.

"You're pretty stubborn too Bass...and my brother he's...independent if that's what you mean." I said. Still not understanding.

"I'm going to change that."

"Bass you can't just change someone's attitude. You'd need to rewire his brain.

"He's going to come back. He's going to fall into my arms." Bass said standing up confidently.

"Like...defeat?" I asked. Ok now this was strange...I didn't get it.

"Defeat of the heart!" Bass shouted before he flew away all of a sudden.

I was even more confused than before I talked to Bass

I spoke into my headset.

"Dr. Light?" I asked.

"Yes, Rock?" He answered immediately.

"What does it mean to fall into someone's arms from defeat of the heart?" I asked.

"Who said that?" Dr. Light responded quickly.

"Bass." I answered.

"Rock my boy I think we need to have a talk." Dr. Light responded in a serious manner.

I was even more curious than ever.

The end.

* * *

 **Ahhhh the talk.**

 **Also replace the first line of dialogue with :**

 **"BRING THAT ASS HERE BOI! " I heard from a very familiar Bass.**

 **\- That one frog nigga that writes really queer shit.**


End file.
